1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to bulk material conveyor belt scrapers. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a belt scraper that has a polymeric portion and a metal base portion. The metal base portion comprises an opening that extends longitudinally through the metal base portion.
2. General Background
Conveyor belt scrapers are used to remove bulk material clinging to conveyor belts. Belt scrapers are typically provided at the head of conveyor belt assemblies and most are configured to slideably engage with the moving belt to thereby scrape clinging material from the belt. As such, belt scrapers continuously wear and periodically need to be replaced. Thus, the serviceability of belt scraper assemblies is a major factor in selecting a belt scraper assembly. Likewise, the cost of replacement scrapers is a significant factor in the selection of belt scraper assemblies.